


Art Lesson

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired by this picture drawn by meldy-arts on tumblr, this is just a short fluffy little Sabezra drabble. Hope y'all like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ["Art Lesson" post on Tumblr](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/152630397958/art-lesson)

Stormtroopers were never a rarity on a mission, but it wasn’t every day Ezra managed to get two helmets. Granted, they were both regular helmets, but he knew they wouldn’t stay that way for long. Helmets never stayed plain white with Sabine around. Not that Ezra minded. In fact, he quite liked how Sabine designed each helmet to make them unique. That’s why this time he didn’t even take the helmets to his bunk. Instead he took them straight to Sabine.

“Got some new canvases for you to paint,” he said, tossing her a helmet as he walked in.

Sabine, who had been cleaning one of her blasters, jumped and barely caught the helmet before it hit her. “I appreciate the gesture, but next time make sure I don’t have a blaster in my hand before you throw something at me.”

“I wouldn’t have let it hit you,” Ezra said, then lifted up his hand. He focused on the Force and soon the helmet he had been holding was floating in the air.

Sabine rolled her eyes, but she didn’t bring up the matter again, instead she started studying the helmet. “This white is so depressing, let’s brighten it up a bit.” As she spoke, she stood up from her bunk and rummaged around in some drawers before pulling out a few spray cans. “Want to help?”

Ezra was a little surprised at the question. Sabine tended to work on her art in solitude, unless they were in the field. The thought of joining her seemed almost wrong, but he also liked hanging out with Sabine, and he wasn’t opposed to her art either. “Sure, but I might mess it up.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it still looks good by the end.” She grinned at him then settled down on the ground and started going through her paints, weeding out colors effortlessly.

The next hour consisted of Sabine instructing Ezra on how to use her spray paints. It was messy work, but it was fun, even if Sabine ended up doing most of the work. And in if Ezra was honest with himself, he wouldn’t have spent the time any other way.

With one helmet done, Sabine was starting on the next and Ezra was content to watch. The finished helmet had dried for the most part and it sat on Ezra’s lap. Every one and a while he would use the Force to lift it up. It never hurt to practice, especially since he was spending this free time with Sabine instead of training with Kanan. Not that Ezra didn’t like training with Kanan, he wasn’t actively avoiding it. But as much as he tried, he couldn’t completely get rid of the guilt that overcame him whenever he saw Kanan with his mask on. That was another reason he was enjoying this time with Sabine, it got his mind off of his worries.

Watching Sabine paint was relaxing, the way her brow furrowed when she was concentrating, how she described what she was doing as she painted so he could still learn while he worked, it calmed him. And maybe, just maybe, he liked just watching her. As much as he wanted say he had grown out of his crush, he knew he hadn’t. Well, maybe he had in some ways. He knew her better now. She was his friend first, more than anything else. He also respected and admired her for all she did, the crew wouldn’t be the same without her. Maybe his feelings for her had changed, had developed into something more substantial than a crush. He reflected on this as Sabine worked, and he was unable to keep a smile from forming on his lips.

“You’re staring again.” Sabine looked up from her work as she spoke, and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Ezra, who had been floating the finished helmet, was caught by surprise and the helmet tumbled to the ground even as he felt his cheeks growing red.

“Oh, uh, well I was just making sure I wasn’t missing any of the techniques you were using,” Ezra said, painfully aware of how high pitched his voice sounded. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

Sabine looked at him for a moment, her eyebrow raised a little higher, then she let out a light chuckle and shook her head. “Whatever you say…” she trailed off then started working again.

This time Ezra tried his best not to stare, instead he looked at the finished helmet, the ceiling, anything to help his blush disappear. However, if he had been staring he would have found that every once and a while, Sabine’s eyes would flick toward him for a moment and a small smile would grow on her face.


End file.
